beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (BBC)
Vampires (also known as a Type 1) are post-Human supernatural beings who are cursed with a constant craving to kill and drink the blood of other people. Some Vampires choose to fight this urge and avoid feeding, however the majority choose to kill and feed off as many victims as possible. Vampirism is passed on when a Human is bitten and fed on by a Vampire and then drinks the Vampires's blood, in a process known as recruiting. When this happens, the person becomes immortal and cannot die naturally, however he or she will be cursed with a constant thirst for Human blood. Normally, Vampires are indistinguishable from Humans, however when they are thristy for blood their canine teeth grow longer to form fangs and their entire eyeball turns black. There is no known cure for Vampirism. Although Vampires can give up blood, this is extremely difficult. History of Vampires According to vampire legend, their race came to be when two brothers in Asia wanted immortality thousands of years ago. They made a deal with the devil that they will live forever, but will have to drink human blood. (This can be disputed, as vampires don't need blood to survive). We are told this legend by Regus, the vampire recorder. It is possible Mr Snow is one of these brothers since Hal said he is one of the firsts and vampires can be traced back to him. Vampires have been known to exist for many thousands of years, probably since the beginning of Humanity. The ancestors of modern-day Vampires were strictly nocturnal, only emerging under the cover of darkness. This is why some of today's Vampires are greatly irritated when exposed to excess sunlight. Humans seemed to have been aware of Vampires up until around the 1600s-1700s. Any one accused of Vampirism was imprisoned in underground prisons away from normal society. In 1665, a mass cull of Vampires was arranged in Bristol. All known Vampires were exterminated. It has since been presumed that the history of Vampires has been covered up and disguised as a myth, making present-day Humans unaware of their existence. Vampires were then forced to lead double lives as Humans to avoid persecution. The first Vampire to do this was Richard Turner, who moved to Bristol in 1630. Despite killing over 1,000 people, Turner was a highly respected figure and even ran for parliament. Turner's move to Bristol caused a mass migration of Vampires to the city, making it the heart of the British Vampire community. As the centuries progressed, Vampires became more concerned about their existence being discovered. Modern-day Vampires usually have communities disguised as abandoned businesses, where they meet and arrange killings. Many Vampires are situated in positions of high authority, such as the police. These Vampires are consulted to cover up any killings with false stories. Usually, a Human coroner is blackmailed into confirming the cause of death as an accident or suicide. A notable incident in which the Vampires' identity was nearly revealed was in 2010, in which Vampires John Mitchell and Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri killed twenty train passangers in Bristol in what was known as the Box Tunnel Massacre. Mitchell was later arrested after an investigation into the murders and was brought to a local police department where his picture was taken. As a Vampire's image cannot be captured, Mitchell's identity was discovered, and Vampires were exposed. However, Mitchell was later rescued by Vampire William Herrick who murdered all those who had discovered Vampires' existence. The story was later covered up by Edgar Wyndham, and the Vampires returned to their unknown existence. Infection , a Vampire turned in 1916.]]When a Human is bitten and fed on by a Vampire they are not automatically infected. On the point of death they must be fed the blood of the Vampire who has bitten them. A single drop of Vampire blood is enough to begin the conversion process. The person is then clinically dead for a few hours. During this time, they have visions of 'horrible things' which have not been described in detail. On re-awakening, the person is officially pronounced a Vampire and will feel an immediate craving for blood. From this point on, the Vampire's body will not age, and will retain the appearance it had on the day of recruition. Vampires are capable of living forever if not killed. The Vampire's mind will also stay at the level of maturity it was on the day he or she was bitten for a while. For example, the Vampire Adam Jacobs, despite being forty-six, behaved like an adolescent, as he was infected when he was sixteen. It is normal for the infector to look after and care for the new Vampire. For example: the Vampires William Herrick and John Mitchell kept a close partnership for over fifty years after Herrick had bitten Mitchell during the First World War. The fact that Mitchell did not do this for Lauren Drake, a Vampire he infected, is seen as harsh, and poor form by Herrick. Characteristics & Powers Abilities An absence of blood in the diet of vampires is not fatal, although they will have an intense craving for it. This craving has been shown to cause extreme pain and cramps, and seems to be far worse than the withdrawal symptoms caused by addiction to any other substance. It does not seem to be the blood itself that quenches the vampires' thirst, but the life that is drained from the human. It has been shown that blood older than a few hours has little effect on satisfying a vampire's hunger, and is not seen as a viable alternative. A Vampire's image cannot be captured by any sort of film, camera or mirror. In actuality this can be either a strength or a weakness depending on the situation; a strength, in that their image cannot be traced photographically through the ages, but a weakness, as it can reveal them in situations in which a mirror image or photograph is expected, such as a photographic ID card. Therefore, it is vitally important that vampires are not arrested after killing their victims, as this would mean a mug shot would have to be taken, revealing their kind to the world. *'Superhuman Nature:' Vampires have superhuman strength, speed, senses, endurance, and healing factor. They are capable of single-handedly committing massacres in a short amount of time without any fatigue; the famous Box Tunnel Twenty Massacre, in which twenty train passengers were brutally killed by vampires John Mitchell and Daisy Hannigan-Speteri, is a good example of a vampire's capacity for destruction. Vampires evolve and grow stronger with the passing of time, the older the vampire, the stronger he/she tends to be. Vampires can also sense whether a werewolf is present purely by their smell, and they can also see other supernatural beings such as ghosts. Weaknesses Vampires can survive in sunlight, although they tend to stay covered up. John Mitchell often seen in daylight wearing heavy coats and sunglasses, even when it is not necessary to wear such items. Vampires are repelled by religious symbols or writings, almost to the point of pain. These symbols can be of any religion. An example of this is when George Sands and a priest forced a pair of Vampires to retreat using George's Star of David necklace and quotations from Bible passages. George used his Star of David necklace against Vampire Seth and even the powerful Herrick, forcing each away from him. However, the symbol's effectiveness is at least partailly controlled by the owner's feelings. If the owner feels affection for a Vampire, the symbol will not affect them. This is explained by Herrick, as George was curious how Mitchell can happily look after the necklace. If there are more Vampires than religious items, the symbol's power is also weakened. Vampires are also unable to walk on consecrated ground, such as a church or any other place of worship. When George shows the resurrected Herrick, who forgot he was a Vampire, the Star of David necklace again, Herrick is undisturbed. Religious anything doesnt affect an old one as seen with hal and mr snow Vampires cannot enter a private building unless they have been invited. When Herrick tries to get into Mitchell's house, he is stuck on the threshold, pushing against an invisible barrier. However, it seems that once a Vampire has reached a certain age (such as 1,000 years old), they can enter a building without having to be invited. Cutler managed to enter a building uninvited, however it appeared to cause him intense pain, and his skin burned horribly. Althought garlic does not pain a Vampire, the Vampire displays some degree of disgust for garlic, as Mitchell is shown to cringe away from the garlic in McNair's van. A Vampire can only be killed permanently by a wooden stake piercing through the heart. When this happens, Vampires experience a Human-like death which can include blood loss and organ failure before turning to ash, leaving just their clothes behind. The only other way that a Vampire can be killed is if they suffer extreme injuries, such as those caused by a Werewolf attack, broken neck, or explosion. However, Vampires can be resurrected from any death other than the former; this can be achieved if the blood of other Vampires are allowed to drip onto the remains of the dead Vampire. The Blood of a Werewolf is toxic to a Vampire and can kill quickly if it is drunk by one. Werewolf blood is so toxic to vampires that it burns them upon skin contact. 'Powers and Abilities(Shorter Version)' *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed(Only in US version)' *'Super Senses' *'Super Endurance' *'Super Healing' *'Immortality' *'Ability to smell werewolves and see ghosts' 'Weaknesses(Shorter Version)' *'Sunlight/Garlic(Only cause discomfort)' *'Reflection' *'Religious Anything(Doesnt affect Old Ones or at least over 500 years old)' *'Invitation(Doesnt affect Old Ones)' *'Hunger for Blood' 'Ways to kill a vampire(Shorter Version)' *'Wooden Stake' *'Werewolf Blood' *'Too much damage to the body to heal from ' *'Broken Spine' *'Total Destruction of entire body(fire is an example of this)' *'Beheading' Unused methods include-ripping in half, ripping them apart layer by layer(skin-seen in us version, flesh, blood, organs and bones), any other unknown method or unknown creature that can harm/kill a vampire) Resurrected Vampires Vampires can be resurrected if Vampire blood is allowed to drip onto their remains. In Herrick's case he was killed by being ripped to pieces by George in his Werewolf form and so presumably the Vampire blood allowed the pieces to rejoin together. Once they have been resurrected, Vampires will lose all memory of their former life. They will even forget that they are a Vampire and most think that they are insane when they wish to feed on blood. However, when the resurrected Vampire has fed for the first time, their killer instinct will return and their memory will come back. It is unknown if Vampires can be resurrected for a second time. Supernatural Relationships Werewolves Vampires and Werewolves have been shown to have a very hostile relationship with each other, seemingly lasting millenia. Most of the time they have a contempt for each other. Even in relatively civil interactions Werewolves are seen as something dirty and unclean by Vampires. Werewolves George Sands and Nina Pickering are often subject to dog-related insults as are other Werewolves. Vampires commonly see Werewolves as being below them and can tell by smell if a Werewolf is present. The Vampire Adam Jacobs is initially disgusted by George and Nina. When Nina and George try to sit down in the home of two vampires, one of the Vampires puts down some newspaper down over the sofa. The most likely reason for the hatred that Vampires have for Werewolves stems from that fact that a human in Werewolf form is known to be the only being stronger than a Vampire. However, on a few occasions, Werewolves have been subject to violence from Vampires. When George and Mitchell first met, George was being brutally attacked by some Vampires that Mitchell was forced to fight off. Some Vampires have even been known to kidnap Werewolves for 'dog fights' in which they are forced to fight each other or Humans in their wolf form. Ghosts Vampires have a small amount of awe and fascination towards Ghosts. A Vampire curiously questions the Ghost of Annie Sawyer on what it is like being a Ghost and continues to politely ask her other questions. It may be the fact that Vampires are practically dead and so have a connection with the spirit world. Known Vampires Image:Edgar 1.jpg|Edgar Wyndham Image:Hettie.jpg|Hettie Image:Ivan.png|Ivan Image:Herrick.jpg|William Herrick Image:Mitchell.jpg|John Mitchell Image:Daisy.png|Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri Image:Adambin2.jpg|Adam Jacobs Image:Lauren.jpg|Lauren Drake Image:Bernie.jpg|Bernie Image:Kara.jpg|Cara Image:Seth.jpg|Seth Default.jpg|hal|link=Hal List of Vampires in Order of age in the UK series Mr Snow(3000+, deceased) Edgar Wyndham(1000+, deceased) Griffen/Jacob/The Old Ones(?griffen is deceased and presumably all other old ones) Hal(500+) Hettie(461, status unclear) Regus(400+) Richard Turner(380+) Ivan(195, deceased) Fergus(over 157, deceased) William Herrick(118, 120, deceased) John Mitchell(close to 100, deceased) Daisy Hannigan-Spiteri(69, deceased) Nick Cutler(62, deceased) Adam Jacobs(30) New vampires/Other vampires seen with unknown age(?, some are deceased) List of Vampires in Order of age in the US series Mother(Late 4th Century BC) Heggeman(1,010, deceased) Soltice(?, elder vampire, deceased) Dutch Elder 1(?, elder vampire, deceased) Dutch Elder 2(?, elder vampire, deceased) Atlee/The Dutch(elder vampires Suren(700 years, deceased) Bishop(528, deceased) Carlo(528+deceased) Aidan McCollin(258) Marcus Damnian(246,deceased) Henry(93) Cecilia(new vampire,deceased) Rebecca Flynt(new vampire,deceased) Bernie(new vampire, deceased) New vampires/Other vampires seen with unknown age(?, some are deceased) Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Undead Category:Species